Neonglitter's reign and prophecy: 2 in 1
by Meadowlily of ThunderClan
Summary: TROLLFIC Neonkit is the mat of Pawpaw and Nerdstar and someone... Will she save the clans? Many say that her glitterness will save her... Between 4 mats and forcing her leader to step down, will she... DIE? THIS IS NEONGLITTER'S REIGN: THE MOST MARY-SUE CAT IN THE WORLD MWAHAHAHAHAHHA!
1. Allegiances

WeirdClan

Leader- Nerdstar : brown tabby tom with glass-like markings around his eyes.

Deputy- DJfur : flashing rainbow furred tom with silver eyes.

Medicine Cat- Medicinegiver : gray tabby tom.

Warriors-

Unicornpower- white tom with a horn mark on his forhead.

Muffinshine- light brown she-cat with blue spots.

Biscuitcrumb- lame sandy brown she-cat.

Evilisawesome- evil white tom with a maniacal evil laugh.

Smoresstripe- cream tom with a brown back and underbelly, with chocolate brown and white stripes running accross his flank.

Gummybear-green, red and yellow tabby she-cat.

Apprentice- Peltpaw.

Cleverisactuallystupid- dumb red she-cat.

Disgustingpelt- brownish dirty gray tom.

Butterlight- greasy furred pale yellow she-cat.

Apprentice- Pawpaw.

Dungear- smelly ginger tom with a light brown ear.

Lollipopsmash- white she-cat with red swirls and ice blue eyes.

Handsomeface- _really, really _handsome gray tom with green eyes.

Boringface- boring dark gray tom.

Uglymonster- (can't be described because of intense ugliness : we only know she has a pale reddish fushia and goose poop fur colour.)

Droolwater- blue tinted cream she-cat with blue eyes.

Bolognaisesauce- stocky reddish brown tom with big, dark brown spots.

Pinkispink- pink tom.

Jumpersaresocool- jumper wearing pale green she-cat.

Hairystorm- gray tom with ruffled fur.

Stayoutofmypaws- grumpy dirty cream coloured tom.

*Note : Three warriors died when they saw Neonkit because of her Mary-Sueness. We remember Fisheye, Badgerstinky and Mashedpotatoes.)

Apprentices-

Pawpaw- black tom with cream paw-like patches everywhere on his spine.

Peltpaw- dark lilac and ginger tom.

Queens-

Jeweleyes- black and green she-cat. Mother to Neonkit (sparkly neon pink she-kit with crown shaped green fluorescent patches on her fur) and Weirdkit (purple tom).

Fanficfoot- gray tabby she cat with one white paw. Expecting Evilisawesome's kits.

Elders-

Belchmouth- old golden tabby she-cat.


	2. Chapter 1

Neonkit woke up. It was dawn and she stared at her gleaming fur as her brother woke up.

'Hi Momma lov ya !' Weirdkit screamed, looking demented. He was purple with white polka dots ?

'Shut up.' Jeweleyes snapped to her son. 'How is my little princess today ?' she fussed as she licked her daughter's ear. Neonkit puffed out her perfect white chest and stared at her more than perfect fur with lovely fluorescent crowns and sparkly hot pink. Neonkit was proud of herself, and she was so glad to be born in WeirdClan because EvilClan was so mean and stuppid.

'I want cake for breakfast !' Neonkit grunted. 'I, future leader of WeirdClan, deserve unknown food and slaves and minions.'

'Of course you'll have some even though we don't know what that is !' Her mother gushed.

'I'll make you proud mother because of my incredible beauty.'

'Of course, darling, you make me proud already.'

'I know I'm the most awesome, adorable, beautiful, lovely, pretty, clever, funny, cute, not conceited at all, gorgeous, darling, loyal, charming, ravishing, honest, intelligent kit in the WHOLE CLANS !'

'Of course, darling Neonkit.'

'Let's go Neonkit !' Weirdkit squealed. Jeweleyes cloutted her son's ear.

'Your beautiful sister can't stand up. How could she even get a _burr _in her pelt ? That would be even terribler than when Tiggerstar took over with Winnie the Pooh ! Jeweleyes screeched. 'And you need a special pass to talk to her ! And…' Neonkit flicked her tail. Her mother snapped silent and bowed to her.

'I'm going out !' she yowled, puffing her chest.

Neonkit burst out of the nursery. She was so beautiful she was brighter than the sun. Suddenly she bumped in a big bulky body.

'Are you Neonkit ?' it said. 'You're very pretty !' he sighed, drooling like crazy. Neonkit guessed it was Nerdstar.

'I know.' The sparkly kit huffed. 'Are you Nerdstar ?' she asked.

'Yes. Wanna be my mate ?' he begged.

'But you're Jeweleyes's father ?'

'She's mine !' Pawpaw screamed, coming out of nowhere.

'I'll be both your mats.' She mewled.

'You have to be an apprentice, actually. I can't date a kit !' Nerdstar said, beaming. 'May all the cats who can hunt their tail come to the rock for a Flan meeting !' he said.

All the Clan, or Flan, gathered.

'Neonpaw, you will be known as Neonpaw. I will be your mentor because you're so awesome.'

'Neonpaw ! Neonpaw !'

'Isn't she only a day old ?' Pinkispink asked timidly. All cats snarled. Nerdstar jumped and killed him.

'Do _not _say anything bad about Neonpaw, okay ?' he sneered at the body.

'So now I can date Neon-baby !' Pawpaw screeched lovingly. He wrapped himself around her. 'Neon-angel, you're mine ! And I ran out of mats so you can be one as well !'

'Sure, Pawpaw, just make sure you don't…'

The Clan heard a crash. Every one screamed and cried as…


End file.
